


Cuts

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Pieces of stories that were cut from their original tales for reasons.These have not been edited or proofread.
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Heiwajima Shizuo, Hachimenroppi/Orihara Izaya, Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!), Orihara Izaya/????, Psyche/Tsugaru (Durarara!!)
Kudos: 2





	1. Fish Out of Water

“Hello, Shinra!”

Shinra and Celty looked at Izaya with a slight glower. The two had finally gotten a day off and they planned to just stay home. They intended to just spend the day together. Until Izaya called and told them he'd be stopping by with a very important package. They didn't have much of a choice. Izaya said he would be stopping by today, with something that can't wait as it was a living creature and needed attention immediately.

Now, Izaya walked into the apartment with a beefy worker carting a seven foot tall wooden box. Another worker followed with a large, plastic tub in his hands.

“Where would you like this?”

“In the middle of the living room is fine. We'll move it later.” Izaya said to the worker.

The man did as instructed, being very careful not to bank it around as he pulled the cart out from under the crate.

“So, Izaya what is this?” Shinra said.

“In a minute.”

Izaya escorted the worker out. He paid him, waved him good-bye and returned.

The headless rider and the underground doctor were examining the box.

“Why did you put a living creature in a crate?” Shinra asked.

“Well, I didn't want anyone to see what was in it, of course.” Izaya said. “It wasn't easy to sneak it out of it's original establishment.”

“Did you steal it?”

“No, it was a present. Celty, if you would use your shadows to open this?” Izaya turned to Celty. “I don't want to break the glass with a crowbar.”

If Celty could glower she would. But she couldn't so for a moment, she just 'stared' at Izaya. Then she did as asked. Shadows came from her fingers tips and snaked in between the seames of the crate. The wooden pallets spread away from each other with a small creak and fell the the floor.

Exposing a black-tailed mermaid. The creature now had metal cuffs over his hands so he couldn't use them and a thing similar to a teeth guard in his mouth. The mouth guard was made of metal and was locked in order to make sure it couldn't bite anyone.

Celty jolted. Shinra gaped.

“Wow~ Izaya is that real?” Shinra asked, getting close to the glass to examine the creature.

“Of course. Wouldn't have taken it if it wasn't.”

**[Where did you find it?]**

“A customer of mine had him for a while and decided to use him as payment for my service. Considering the state he's in, I'd say I'm doing this thing a favor.”

**[Mermaid's aren't something to fool around with, Izaya. They're vicious man-eaters. We should take this back to the ocean where it belongs.]**

“I've been debating it, honest—”

The creature slammed against the glass, making everyone jolt. The mermaid had his eyes on Izaya. He placed his shackled hands on the glass gently. Izaya knew that if the creature would have slammed his restraints against the glass, it would activate a soda-crushing mechanism that would break both his wrists in an instant.

“I think it doesn't like you, Izaya.” Shinra said.

“Hm, well, that's a shame because I like it.”

Izaya smiled at the creature before turning to the plastic tub. He placed it in front of the tank and pulled up the step ladder. He placed it to the tank.

“What are you doing?”

“Showing some good faith.”

Izaya stepped up the ladder till he was able to look over the tank. He pulled a key out of his pocket and undid the padlock. The creature watched Izaya intently. Izaya took the lid to the tank off and placed it on the kitchen counter behind him.

He then climbed down he ladder.

“Celty-san, do you mind tilting this so that it pours into the tub?”

Celty jolted. **[No, absolutely not! We can't release it here!]**

“It can't do any harm. These glove will break it's wrists if it tried to tear them off. And the mouth guard will give an electoshock for the same reason. It's perfectly safe and I want this thing to trust me just a little.”

**[You shouldn't be trying to earn it's trust. It'll kill you the first chance it gets.]**

“Eh, so mermaids aren't as soft and cuddly as the fairytales say.” Shinra chimed.

**[No, they're not.]**

“Don't worry, I'm not being reckless.” Izaya said. “That's why I'm doing this here, where you will be able to intervene, headless rider.”

**[You'll be endangering Shinra!]**

“Shinra has you. I'm the only one in dang—”

Izaya's words died as something wet brushed his face. He gasped and jolted away.

The mermaid had pushed it's tail fin out of the tank while they were distracted and touched izaya's face with it. The tail fin was still hanging out. He seemed to have no desire to put it back in. He made eye contact with Izaya, his eyes narrowed, however blank of emotions.

Izaya let out a chuckle that sounded more nervous than he would have liked it. “Playful, aren't you?”

The creature merely stared.

“Hm.” Izaya looked up at it. Then looked at Celty. “Celty-san, could you, please.”

**[No.]**

Izaya cocked a brow. Then sighed. “Okay, okay.”

Izaya turned and went back up the step ladder.

“What do you know about this specimen, Izaya?” Shina asked.

Izaya leaned over the tank. “Not much. Apparently, it's hermaphroditic from what my customer told me. He's had it for twelve years. Got it from a fisherman in Puerto Rico. He apparently ate the fisherman's mother and eldest son so he was happy to get rid of it.”

“Oh? Did he eat them in one go or did he just kill them and begin to eat them? If it was one go, then I wonder how big his stomach is. Can his mouth stretch like a goblin sharks?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

The creature looked up at Izaya. The mermaid then lunged up. Izaya backed away. But the creature did nothing dangerous as it merely hooked its arms over the edge of the tank so that it was level with Izaya.

Izaya kept eye contact with the creature. “Hello.”

The mermaid began to tap on the glass with his tail. Izaya didn't take much thought into it until he noticed it had a rhythm to it. Izaya looked down at the tail.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP***

Izaya cocked a brow. “Do you know morse code?”

The creature nodded.

Izaya grinned. “Impressive.”

The creature continued to tap. Izaya payed close attention to the tapping, working out what this creature could be trying to say.

“...He...decided—deserved...it...”

The creature nodded.

“He deserved it? The Puerto Rican? He deserved what you did to him?”

The creature nodded.

“Why?”

The creature tapped on the glass.

“He...”

Izaya's eyes widened. He looked up at the mermaid.

“Did he now?”

The creature nodded.

“What?” Shinra looked at Izaya. “What happened?”

“Tell you later. Maybe.”

“Eh~~~~?”

Izaya gave a crooked grin at the creature. “Well, mermaid-kun, would you mind being cooperative? I'd like to move you in order to give you a proper physical inspection. Your fins look like they have rot.”

Izaya had taken note this creatures physical condition. The edges of all it's fins had slight erosion and after monitoring him for a while he had also noticed that the creature would straighten himself but pushing on the glass or would arbitrary lean on the glass. Izaya didn't know much about fish but he knew that wasn't normal.

The creature, however, cocked a brow at Izaya. Then let himself slip back inside the water. He even turned his back on Izaya.

“Eh, come on, fish-san. I just want to help.”

He tapped on the glass.

“ _Bullshit.”_

Izaya cocked a brow. _**'Did I interpret that right?'**_

Izaya then sighed. “Okay. At least allow me to take off your restraints. You won't be able to eat like that.”

 **[No way!]** Celty grabbed Izaya to gather his attention

* * *

[]

“Well, Minigawa-san, I honestly have no interest in your family drama. What I would like is some information on your children.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“Shitsuo and Sakuraya, despite you not being married, nor having been married, are your stepsons. They didn’t seem to appear in your life until eight years. That was when you began making several heavy purchases for an at-home/indoor swimming pool, extravagant clothes, and some withdrawals that have exceeded your credit cards more than once. You obviously didn’t want your bank to know what you were spending so much money on.”

Minigawa paled. Izaya chuckled and reached forward, grabbing the tea cup that was supposed to be for his guest and taking a sip of it. Izaya grinned.

“Shitsuo and Sakuraya are somewhere in their twenties yet they still live with you. There were no formal adoption papers that would make it a norm for them to stay with you. They also didn’t have jobs. After all, it’s very hard for anyone to get a job when they don’t have any form of identification or birth certificates. Being in the country illegally makes it very easy for their benefactor to do whatever they want to them.”

Izaya made eye contact with Minigawa.

“You-you’ve got it wrong.” Minigawa stammered. “They aren’t illegals or…or anything like that.”

“Of course, they’re not. You need to be human to be considered illegal.”

Minigawa jolted.

Izaya grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Of course, they’re hu—”

“There’s no reason to lie to me. I know the truth.” Izaya put the tea cup down. “I know full well what you have. I also know that they wouldn’t have run away unless they had something to protect them from you and your connections and I know you’re going to do everything you can in order to get them back. I’m here to tell you, give them up.”

“Wha—”

“What you had is something that you’re not going to be able to force yourself on forever. They’ve already displayed that they don’t want to be in your presence any longer, hence why they ran away. If you manage to force them back, a time will come where they will successfully escape your restraints again. Only that time, they won’t run away. They’re not human, after all. They have no reason to follow human laws or morale. They are closer to sharks. And regardless of how many years you have a shark in captivity, if you were to swim with them, they’ll still try to eat you.

“You’ve had these boys for eight years,” Izaya continued, “and have done something to them that has forced both of them to run away from you. If you bring them back, escaping won’t be their next attempt. They will murder you, most-likely eat you so your body won’t be found.”

“They wouldn’t…”

“That is their pheromones talking. You’re still under the effects despite being separated for two weeks. You’ll probably still be under the effects for a few more weeks, no different than going through the withdrawal stage of a drug addiction.”

“How do you…what are you talking about?”

“Nanasaki didn’t inform you? Well, I’m assuming he also doesn’t know.” Izaya propped his elbow on the armrest of the couch and leaned his head on his hand in a nonchalant pose. “But just know that these creatures have natural pheromones that effect testosterone. It’s why you were so sexually attracted to them despite their inhuman appendages. Unless you gave those poor boys aspirin, which would explain why they left you and, if that is the case, I am now more than certain they will kill you if you manage to bring them back.”

Minigawa stiffened and looked down at the ground. He held a guilty expression on his face as he frowned deeply.

‘ _ **So, he did give them aspirin.’**_ Izaya kept the grin in place. _**‘Meaning he did assault at least one of them.’**_

“Bu…but, they wouldn’t kill me.” Minigawa said. “I’ve taken care of them and they definitely wouldn’t eat me. They couldn’t physically do that, they’re the same size as me—”

“They can, actually.” Izaya said. “These creatures can have two stomachs, or can puke up their stomachs like a shark can to regurgitate their last meal in order to eat more, or they can have two stomachs and throw up their top-most stomach. They don’t have the same digestive system as a human. I know of one of the same species that has easily eaten an elderly woman and half of a grown man by itself without a few hours. You have two of these creatures that potential may have four stomachs all together. And you have brutalized them, humiliated them, and treated them like sex toys. Between the two of them, it’d be easy for them to eat you—bone, organs, and all—”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what my boys will do to me?!” Minigawa yelled angrily as he stood up. “You don’t know them and you don’t know me! I love them and they love me! You wouldn’t understand! We’ve been together for eight years, there is no way they’d want to hurt me! That’s why they left! They’re just upset with me, nothing more! But I’ll find them! I’ll find them and I’ll make everything right—”

“No, you won’t.”

“Like you can stop me—”

“I can, actually. It’s the only reason I called you today. I’m informing you that I’m going to find your lost children. But I’m returning them to where they belong.”

“Wha—”

Izaya saw Namie in his peripheral. He glanced over to see she was looking above Izaya on the small balcony over the living room. Izaya merely smiled.

“You know them better than anyone, which is why I need information from you regarding them. I could have played that I was willing to find them for you for a price, but in the end, it’d be best to just be straight forward. I would rather not have you or any of your connections trying to steal from me.” []--v

“If you touch them, I’ll kill you! You hear me, I’ll fucking ki—”

A blur of black swung down from the balcony railings. Minigawa was kicked in the face hard. The man called out in surprise as he fell back, slamming his shoulder blades into the couch Izaya sat on. The figure landed on Minigawa. Hachimenroppi, dressed in only his coat and a pair of black boxer’s, was glaring down at Minigawa with complete hatred.

“Sakuraya—gmph!”

Roppi slammed his hand over the man mouth, grabbing the lower half of his face.

“Wait, wait, wait, Roppi-chan. Don’t kill him.”

Roppi looked over his shoulder nad glared at Izaya.

“I need him still. If we’re going to find your children, he needs to be able to talk.”

Roppi glared down at the man, pulling his lip back in a snarl as if he was fighting to listen to Izaya. He then snorted and let Minigawa with a hard shove. He stood and walked off, heading towards the kitchen as his coat slid down to his elbows. Minigawa stared after him wide-eyed.

Izaya chuckled. “Yes, that’s the parent of the boys you let get away from you. I’ve agreed to find his children for him. See, he’s not a very calm individual. He would like nothing more than to snap your neck and eat you but that won’t help him find his kids so I told him I’ll handle all of it. But, of course, if I can’t handle it, he has no reason to keep you alive.”

Minigawa kept his eyes trained on Roppi, who was getting into the refrigerator.

Izaya leaned down to speak into Minigawa’s ear. “Minigawa-san, that is the mother of the thing that you forced yourself onto. If they won’t kill you, he will. So, I ask you: what do you want more? A quick lay or a prolonged death? Because I assure you, if one of the boys doesn’t kill you, Roppi-chan will.”

MInigawa looked over his shoulder at Izaya. His eyes were wide but his cheeks were flushed. Izaya cocked a brow and looked down. He noticed a distinct tent in Minigawa’s pants.

‘ _ **He must have very high testostorne if it’s affected him that quickly.’**_

Izaya looked up at Roppi, who was eating a handful of grapes.

‘ _ **Does that mean I have low testosterone or does it take some time for the pheramone’s to affect me?’**_

Izaya glowered for a moment but it was only a moment as he remembered he had a client that couldn’t see past his façade. Izaya grinned back down at Minigawa.

“So, Minigawa, what do you want to do?”

“I…” Minigawa looked up at Izaya. “If…I don’t know what you want from me. If you aren’t going to bring them back to me, what was the point of you calling me out? I don’t know where they’re at.”

Izaya sneered. “As I said, I need you. You’ve been with them for eight years. I want to know everything that’s happened to these boys during that time. Every detail, every event, everything they may have had interest in or disinterest in. Even if you think it’s insignificant, I want to know everything you know of Sakuraya and Shitsuo.”

[]

Izaya clacked on his keyboard furiously. He was converting his written notes over to his computer. Minigawa had spent nearly three hours talking about those boys. Izaya had sent Roppi upstairs so he wouldn’t have to hear such sexual or abusive details. He also sent Namie home. He didn’t want her to hear the details of Izaya’s inhuman compatriot. Now that Minigawa was gone, he had called Namie to bring her back and she was supposedly on the way. Roppi was currently downstairs, watching TV while eating a cup of noodles—still dressed in only his coat and boxers.

Izaya glanced at Roppi, the red raven not noticing. Before Minigawa left, he had gave Izaya some parting words.

“ _That mermaid is so beautiful. You’re really lucky to have caught her.”_

Izaya didn’t take what the man said to heart. However, he did have to admit, Roppi did a special beauty to him. Izaya hadn’t noticed until now as he looked at the mermaid. Those blood red eyes had an appeal that drew one in to continue gazing at them. His black hair only helped accentuate his pale flesh. His cheeks were thin and his lips were a pale pink. He had surprisingly long eyeslashes and thin eyebrows.

Hachimenroppi was indeed beautiful.

Izaya caught himself staring, which made him blush and look away even though Roppi hadn’t noticed at all. There was no stirring in his loins, which Izaya counted as good. He still wasn’t under Roppi’s pheromones, at least. Izaya would have to be cautious for now on. He didn’t want to take the risk of any carnal desires ruling over his logic.

Izaya let out a sigh as he focused back on his notes. The informant had about five pages—front and back—about Shitsuo and Sakuraya. But was repeats and addition details to the same subjects. So as Izaya typed them up, he paraphrased and cropped out details he didn’t think were important.

**Shitsuo**

**Height: Human—6 Foot; Mermaid—8 Foot**

**Weight: Human—150 lbs; Mermaid—230 lbs**

**Age: Chronologically—8 years; Physically—25**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Fin: Black**

**Predominant Gender: Male**

**Interests: Seventeenth Century**

**Hobbies: Cooking**

**Favorite Animal: Dogs**

**Favorite Color: White**

**Favorite Food: Peking Duck**

**Most Active Time: 6 a.m.**

**Typical Bed Time: 8 p.m.**

**Likes: Cleanliness/Tidiness; Fine Arts**

**Dislikes: Dirt; Monkeys; heat**

**He caters to Sakuraya. He seems to like spoiling him. Makes him food, washes him and does his laundry.**

**The name “Shitsuo” comes from his bulter-like behavior towards Sakuraya.**

**Has been with Minigawa for eight years. Was well-behaved when younger but started developing a rebellious phase once he was full grown.**

**Was raped by Minigawa once.**

**If misbehaved, he was separated from Sakuraya, put into an eight by six ‘hot box’. Box was made of pure glass and put in front of the window, filled with barely enough water to keep his gills wet, starts at 10 a.m. ends at 3 p.m.**

**Indoor pool had netting over the top to keep them from jumping out without Minigawa’s permission.**

**Only ever given Aspirin.**

**Was allowed to watch TV but never allowed to leave the house. Shitsuo spent most of his time either catering to Sakuraya or watching TV. Predominantly liked building channels, art exhibit display channels, cooking channels, and nature channels**

**Escaped by stealing Minigawa’s Morphine (broken leg from getting run over by a bicyclist). Got out of the net, took some clothes, and left. MInigawa caught him trying to get Sakuraya out so Shitsuo had to escape without him.**

**Returned three days later while Minigawa was at work and got Sakuraya out as well. Broke into Minigawa’s safe where he kept his savings and stole** **¥** **500,000.**

**Last scene wearing black pants white long sleeve button down, black shoes**

—

**Sakuraya**

**Height: Human—5’6” Foot; Mermaid—7’6” Foot**

**Weight: Human—120 lbs lbs; Mermaid—200 lbs**

**Age: Chronologically—8 years; Physically—26**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Pink**

**Fin: Red**

**Predominant Gender: Male**

**Interests: Gardening**

**Hobbies: Reading**

**Favorite Animal: Bees**

**Favorite Color: Cherry Blossom Pink**

**Favorite Food: Chicken Salad**

**Most Active Time: 9 a.m.**

**Typical Bed Time: 8 p.m.**

**Likes: Flowers; Fine Arts, traditional Japanese clothes**

**Dislikes: the Moon, wasps**

**Shitsuo caters to Sakuraya most of the time but he is self-sufficient. He can do things for himself and seems to like doing things for himself but Shitsuo likes spoiling him.**

**Sakuraya hates being separated from Shitsuo.**

**Sakuraya’s name comes from his obsession of cherry blossoms.**

**Has always been very quiet and kept to himself. He was more comfortable with Shitsuo than with Minigawa and spoke more with when Minigawa wasn’t around (Minigawa had camera’s in the house to watch them).**

**Sakuraya never misbehaved. Minigawa was unaware but there are several signs that Sakuraya may have had depression. He was only happy with Shitsuo around, was extrememly quiet and nervous when Minigawa was around and tended to space off in deep thought. He lost interest in gardening and didn’t feel like getti9ng out of the pool half the time.**

**Minigawa raped Sakuraya repeatedly. Most-likely reason Sakuraya didn’t want to leave the pool was because he didn’t want to be violated by Minigawa. Whenever Minigawa came home from work, he would atypically want to have sex with Sakuraya. For seven years, the amount of times Sakuraya was raped is unknown.**

**Only ever given Aspirin.**

**Potentially, Sakuraya may be pregnant. Camera footage showed he was vomiting every day or every other day once he woke up for the last month before they left (Minigawa didn’t understand why he was sick). Depression seemed to get worse as he stopped getting out of the pool unless Minigawa forced him out. Cravings changed, he became a bit more demanding of what he wanted to eat and changed his mind on what he wanted to eat.**

**This is the most-likely cause for the desperate nature of their escape.**

**Sakuraya’s favorite TV shows to watch was animal channels, gardening channels, and nature channels.**

—

Izaya let out a heavy sigh as he stretched out his arms. He saved the document to his files, and printed some copies.

‘ _ **Without any photos of the two, I won’t know if these are actually Roppi’s lost children. But they seem to have similar characteristics to Roppi and his children. Shitsuo and Roppi have black fins and Sakuraya and Tsukishima have red fins. The only odd one out is Hibiya who has orange fins. Blond hair like Tsuki and black hair like Hibiya and Roppi, although I technically can’t take that as much since black or blond hair is a common feature for humans.’**_

He pulled the copies out of the printer and opened his desk. He took out Roppi’s file—which Izaya had read before he went to bed last night—and put these new minimal sheets of information into the folder. He put it back in his desk and leaned back in his chair.

‘ _ **I don’t think it’ll be too hard to find them. Minigawa has no clue but that’s because his head is muddled with sex. The clues are obvious once you look at them.’**_

He heard the front door open.

“Welcome back, Namie-san.” Izaya called.

Roppi looked over his shoulder at the woman who walked in. Namie made eye contact with the red-eyed raven. He gave her a wave and turned back to the TV. Namie cocked a brow.

“So, you found yourself another monster?” Namie asked, walking over to her desk. “I didn’t sign up for the potential of being eaten.”

“Don’t worry, Roppi-chan is domesticated.”

Roppi immediately turned and casted Izaya a hate-filled glare. Izaya smiled at him. Namie looked over her shoulder just in time to see Roppi flip Izaya off and turned back to the TV, holding a phone in his hands.

“What is he?” Namie asked.

“A mermaid.”

Namie said nothing.

“Don’t worry. As I said, he’s domesticated, for the most part. Just don’t do anything to piss him off and he won’t kill you.”

“How is that supposed to be comforting?”

“It takes a lot to piss him off. Just don’t go into his room and don’t be condescending towards him. At least until he gets used to you.”

Izaya’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it.

**Iza Phone #4: [Ive had my fill of women. They taste like shit.]**

Izaya held back a laugh. He looked up at Namie. “Good news, you don’t have to worry about him eating you. He says he’s had his fill with woman. They don’t taste very good.”

Namie glowered. “Is there a reason he didn’t say that?”

“He’s mute.”

Namie looked at the man on the couch. Roppi looked over his shoulder. He put his fingertips to his temple and gave a solitary, two-finger solute.

“…I feel as if you two are screwing with me.” Namie grumbled.

“Eh? Why would you say that?”

“He looks just like you, Izaya. And you’re trying to tell me he’s a mermaid that has legs and is mute, just like the little mermaid?” Namie glared at the informant.

“He doesn’t look like me.”

“Pretty close, yeah. He has thinner cheeks, but you two look alike.”

Izaya took pause. He looked over at Roppi. “Roppi-chan, do we look alike?”

Roppi looked at Izaya. He then stood and headed over.

 **[Side by side.]** He typed and showed to Izaya once he was close enough.

“Side by side as in take a picture or we look alike when we stand side by side.”

Instead of answering, Roppi came around and stood by Izaya. He knelt down so they were close to each other then went to the camera on his—replaced—Iphone. He brought the phone up and put his face close to Izaya’s. He took several pictures—Izaya didn’t know why—and stood. Roppi leaned back against Izaya’s deck and started scrolling through his phone.

He then held his phone out to Izaya. **[A little bit, but it’s cuz we’re both Asians. They all look the same.]**

Izaya’s brow’s rose. “That is very racist, Roppi-chan.”

“What’d he say?” Namie asked.

Roppi held his phone out to the secretary. While he did that, he also started tapping on the desk in Morse Code.

‘ _ **It…is…true…though…’**_

“No, it’s not. That’s just very racist.” Izaya said.

Roppi rolled his eyes as he brought his phone back to type.

**[In comparison to Caucasians, Asian’s have very little difrence beside their hair styles. Were all round faced with chink eyes.]**

“…Roppi-chan, I’m not sure if that is very appropriate to say.”

**[Im Asian, I can talk shit all I want.]**

“Considering you’re not human, I don’t think you’re allowed to claim you’re Asian.”

Roppi gave Izaya an ‘are you serious’ look. He then rolled his eyes and began to type.

**[Just so you know, Im not a pure blood mermaid. If I was, Id have blue or green skin and have a flat face.]**

Izaya cocked a brow. “Really?”

Roppi nodded. **[If had no human genes in my, I wouldnt look like this. also the hydros wouldnt work.]**

“Huh…” Izaya took a moment to decipher Roppi’s typos. “Well, now I’m a bit conflicted.”

“ _Why?”_ Roppi mouthed to word.

“Because I was under the assumption we weren’t the same species. Now, you’re claiming you somewhat human. A monster should be content being a monster.”

Roppi glowered at Izaya. Izaya merely grinned. Roppi snorted and pushed off the desk, heading to the couch.

“You know, you should put on some clothes.” Izaya said. “Regardless if you lack genitals, you shouldn’t being in your underwear around a lady.”

Roppi sat down on the couch and started channel flipping.

“He lacks genitals?” Namie looked at him.

Izaya smiled and nodded. “Yes, he took hydrocodone. They give him the purest human form in exchange for one of his five senses. His is talk.”

Namie cocked a brow. “Izaya, are you sure you’re not getting played? There are plenty of strange people who claim to be inhumans when they are just desperate for attention. They can come up with some creative stories based off of stuff we are already familiar with. Introducing strange facts with a form of familiarization as it’s basis and argument is a basic psychology trope to convince other’s they’re telling the truth.”

Izaya smiled. “Do you think I would be stupid enough to fall for something like that, Namie-san? He is a monster with concrete proof.”

“Doesn’t look like one. It looks like he’s convinced you he’s a monster and has convinced you to let him live with you.”

“You are quite mistaken with the situation, Namie. I’m the one who convinced him. He ws very against living with me but he doesn’t have much choice.”

“I feel bad for him. Living with you is the worse nightmare.”

“I haven’t given him rise to complain. It’s only the first day, after all.”

Namie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, who you bring into your home is none of my business so long as he doesn’t impede my work.”

“He won’t, I can assure you. If anything, you can have him help you. I was planning to put him to work once he recovered.”

Namie cocked a brow. “Is he injured?”

“Yes, internally.”

Roppi looked at Izaya and cocked a brow, tilting his head in confusion. Izaya grabbed his phone.

 **[Maternity recovery]** Izaya sent the message and put his phone back down.

Roppi’s phone pinged. Roppi looked down at his device. He tilted his head again, looked over at Izaya, then looked back at his phone.

Izaya’s phone pinged. **[I dont need time to recover Im fine]**

**[Its mostly so you can get comfortable with your new surroundings. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.]**

**[Im tellin you Im fyne]**

Izaya chuckled. **[Well, take it as a few free lazy days before you have to start work. I’m still not sure what job I should start you with so just relax until I decide.]**

Roppi scowled at the message. He then sighed. **[You have naymore fuckboy coming in?]**

**[Yeah, a few.]**

**[koy]**

Roppi stood. Izaya looked at him. Roppi turned off the TV then walked around the couches. He waved bye to Izaya and headed up the stairs. The mermaid with legs went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

But now that Hachimenroppi was gone, Izaya could focus on his work properly

* * *

[]

“Hey, Namie-san.”

“What?”

“How out-of-character is it for me to let someone stay with me?”

Namie looked at Izaya. The informant kept his eyes trained on the reports in front of him, completely avoiding eye contact.

“Being honest…” Namie started hesitantly, knowing this was also out of character for Izaya. “It’s extremely out-of-character. I don’t fully understand why you came to this decision.”

“…I’ve looked after people before.”

“If you’re talking about that Saki girl, then yes, but you bought them their own apartments. They didn’t live with you, you just supported them.”

Izaya glowered.

Four days have passed since Roppi began to live with Izaya. So far, it was extremely unproductive between everyone. Roppi spent most of his time in his room. He only ever came out to eat or use the restroom. Namie hasn’t given too much rise for complaint. She still had doubts about the random man that was parading around the house, especially when Izaya wasn’t around to keep an eye on him, but she didn’t bring it up to Izaya often enough for the raven to think much of it. The informant himself, was hard at work trying to locate the two missing men who he suspected to be mermaids. Not just any mermaids, but the children of Hachimenroppi. However, he had turned up with nothing for his efforts. Shitsuo and Sakuraya were doing a very good job trying to hide from public camera’s and had had no run in with law enforcements. They hadn’t even taken any form of public transportation.

It was starting to get just a tad bit annoying.

Usually, Izaya wasn’t so quick to be irritated with his progress but this particular case was causing him a huge rise of annoyance and impatience. He wanted to find them. Sooner rather than later. He wanted to appease Roppi and show the mermaid just the type of person Izaya was. Izaya was capable and more than willing to do what’s needed to get the results he wants. And he wanted Roppi to know that. He wanted Roppi to smile at him and thank him. He wanted Roppi to trust him completely, to the point where when Izaya finally finds all his missing children, he’ll be more than pleased with Izaya.

Maybe even offer something more than just a hug of appreciation.

Thoughts like this had been swirling around in Izaya’s head for a while now. He’ll admit that he noticed these strange thoughts when Roppi was still a mermaid, but now in human form, those kinds of ideas had become more and more prominent. He wasn’t sure how to handle them. Towards the beginning, he didn’t think much of it but now he knows that it has to be Hachimenroppi’s pheromones swirling around him day in and day out. He realized he reason he was so adamant to get Roppi to live with him. When they had spent those five days at Shinra, Izaya had to admit he was extremely happy being around Roppi. Afterwards, when he let Roppi sleep in the warehouse by himself, he was eagerly awaiting for the next day to come so he could go see his mermaid. Now that he had children, it had been the perfect opportunity to move Roppi into his very home with pure intentions.

He now knows there was an underlining reason. And that was to get Roppi in his home with an iota of trust. Izaya knew now, without a doubt, that he had been exposed to the pheromones just enough for it to start warping his mind. He was still him, but he was starting to slip.

And he was particularly terrified of how far down he could go down this road

* * *

[]

You want to do missionary?”

“If it hurts, we can change positions.”

“Do you wanna do missionary?”

“We can change position if—”

“Would you just answer the question.” Roppi glared at him. “Yes or no, do you wanna do missionary?”

Izaya matched his glare. “I don’t mind either or way.”

Roppi rolled his eyes. “Just do what you want to do, Izaya.”

“I want to make you feel good. Is there a reason you decided to pull the whole ‘so long as you feel good its fine’?”

“…Force of habit. Sorry.”

Izaya cocked a brow. “No wonder your loves nev—”

“Either you hold that thought, or you get off me. You don’t get to do both.” Pure hatred burned in Roppi’s red orbs.

Izaya stared at him. “…Okay.”

The informant leaned down and put his lips over Roppi’s. Izaya thrust.

“Hm!”

Roppi dug his nails into Izaya’s shoulders. The red raven let go of Izaya, tilted his head down to separate the kiss, and folded his arms to grab his shirt over his shoulders. Izaya kissed Roppi’s forehead. The informant thrust his hips without pause. Roppi swallowed his voice. The only noise the mermaid made was small pants. Roppi stared down at the spot where the two were connected then tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

Izaya decided not to say anything as the faces he made were interesting. _**‘He’s keeping quiet out of habit, huh? Despite what I said, and despite acknowledging the fault in his thinking, he still decided to act this way.’**_

Izaya grinned.

‘ _ **He’s in complete denial. Maybe it’s not from Nanasaki but this behavior is typical of traumatic sexual experiences.’**_

Roppi refused to make eye contact with Izaya. He kept his eyes looking elsewhere, mostly staring up at the ceiling. Roppi spread his legs a bit more, folding his right leg towards his body. Izaya saw how tightly Roppi was gripping his shirt.

“Roppi-chan, do you plan to do that the entire time?” Izaya asked.

Roppi looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. I already stated I wanted to make you feel good. You then fell silent. Did Nanasaki hurt you that badly?”

Roppi glared at him immediately. “I _told_ you—”

“Roppi, are you seriously still trying to tell me you’re not traumatized? Do you not know understand how you’re acting?”

“It’s not…” Roppi glowered. “It’s the complete opposite

* * *

[]

“Hello, Orihara-san!” A woman bowed before the informant. “It’s a pleasure to have your patronage again.”

“Good afternoon.” Izaya smiled at the clerk.

“What can we do for you today?”

“We need some short clothes for my friend here.” Izaya put his hand on Roppi’s shoulder. “Something less confining and breathy.”

“They don’t necessarily need to be breathy. Just some shorts and a tank top will be fine.”

“Do you want male or female clothes, Roppi-chan?” Izaya grinned at Roppi, ignoring what he had said.

“Depends. Which ones cuter?”

“I can show you a variety of both options.” The clerk said, gesturing inwards to the store. “If you would come this way?”

Roppi cocked a brow but didn’t say anything as he followed the clerk.

The group of three went deeper into the store. As soon as they came across the female section—which was the first in the store—Roppi veered off to browse.

“Roppi-chan, this way.” Izaya said.

“Why? The clothes are here. And I see something I like.”

“This isn’t that kind of store. It’s the clerks job to match you with a designer, who will then ask you your taste and find an outfit that’ll look good on you while also matching what you want.”

Roppi looked over his shoulder at his with a ‘are you serious’ expression. “They’re fucking clothes, not a job interview. The fuck kind of place questions you when I can just grab something I like and wear it.”

“This is a high-class clothes store.”

“So, basically, you’re going to pay out the ass for a pair of clothes you could get at a thrift shop.”

“You can’t find these clothes at a thrift shop.”

“Bullshit you can’t.”

Roppi pulled something off the rack. It was a jumper, however, it had a deep v-neck, the back was exposed, the sleeves were gone as well as the pants. It was basically a jumper converted into a vest and a pair of shorts that was definitely made for women made of denim.

“This is fucking cute.” Roppi said.

“Well, if you would like,” the clerk’s voice drew their attention back to her. “We have a different variety of jumpers. Would you like to see all we have to offer?”

“This is good enough, honestly.” Roppi turned back to the rack.

“Roppi,” Izaya said, “let’s do as she suggested. They may have black versions in their inventory.”

“I actually don’t like black.”

“That’s not the point. The point is, you don’t have to just have that one.”

“Why do you have to make clothes shopping complicated?”

“It’s not complicated if you follow directions.”

“I shouldn’t have to follow directions when I just want a pair of shorts.”

Izaya tried _so_ hard not to show his annoyance. Obviously he failed, as Roppi then let out a disgusted scoff and stood, putting the jumper back on the rack.

“Fine, fine, fine. Pull the stick out of your ass, I’ll play along.”

Izaya couldn’t stop his eyes from narrowing. “Are you trying to provoke me?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so easy to provoke.”

Roppi walked pass Izaya up to the clerk. He gestured for her to lead the way, in which the clerk bowed, turned, and headed towards the back rooms. Izaya caught himself glaring after Roppi before he reminded himself he was in public. He cleared his throat to composure himself then followed after the two ‘females’.

They entered a personal room with a small sofa in it.

“So, you took interest in the jumpers.” The clerk smiled down at Roppi as he sat down. The raven leaned back and crossed his legs. “What is your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

Izaya held back a laugh. Roppi glared over at him.

“You want to comment?”

“Nope.” Izaya leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms with a grin.

Roppi’s eyes narrowed.

The woman glanced at the two but said nothing on it. “Will you be wearing that coat or would you like a different one?”

“I’m fine with the one I’ve got.”

“Alrighty. Would you like more than one pair of clothes?”

“Yes,” Izaya said, “We’re looking for a whole wardrobe.”

“Got it. Well then, I think Kaito will be able to help you immensely. I’ll be right back to fetch him.”

“Take your time.” Izaya chimed.

The woman left.

“So, you wanna comment on my color choice?” Roppi grumbled.

“Not particularly. I just thought you’d like black or red more than blue. Considering the ocean is filled with blue.”

“I wanna wear blue right now.”

“But it’s not your favorite?”

“Not really. If I had to give a favorite, it’d probably be red.”

“How surprising.”

Roppi glared at Izaya. “Like you’re one to talk, blackhead.”

Izaya smiled.

A blond hair man stepped into the room. “Hello! My names Kaito!”

“Hello, Kaito-san.”

“Sup.” Roppi gave a single wave.

“So, I was told you want shorts, you like blue, and you took an interest into our jumpers

* * *

[]

Eijirou’s expression lit with rage. With a call that sounded more like a roar, Eijirou rushed forward with a fist up in a swing.

Roppi grabbed the wrist and pulled it forward while he turned his back on the much bigger man. Roppi growled as he pulled on Eijirou’s wrist hard. The muscle man was flipped over Roppi’s head in a throw. However, Eijirou didn’t slam on the floor. Instead, he slammed his feet down, which made it so he landed in a crab walk stance still grabbing Roppi’s wrist. In the next instant, his foot swung up above his head, his back pressing against the ground to do such, and connected with Roppi’s face.

The mermaid stumbled back, eyes stretched wide as his mouth began to bleed. Roppi raised his hand to catch the blood. He looked at the crimson liquid incredulously.

“You actually hit me.” Roppi said.

Eijirou was now standing, hands up ready to fight. “I would have liked not to but if you want to fight then I won’t hold back, even if you are a woman.”

“Heh…” Roppi smiled. “Now that’s something I can respect.”

Roppi wiped his mouth. He smiled heartily at the man across the room.

“Well then, I guess I can fight you as an equal.”

“Hah?”

“I would assume with your sister complex, you’d be the type to say shit like, ‘hitting women isn’t right’ yada yada. But honestly, shit like that is just an excuse to look down your nose at women. Women are more likely to get away with murder and sure as shit, they can do anything a guy can do, even better still, while doing it in high heels. So, the fact that you don’t hold that chauvinist shit means that I can fight you properly.”

“For a hermaphrodite, you tend to fight on the side of women more often than men.” Izaya stated, who was sitting on the side of the training mat.

Roppi pointed to Izaya without looking at him. “You don’t get to talk right now. I’m starting to frenzy so pissing me off more than you have is very ill-advised.”

“Frenzy?”

Roppi grinned. “You know what happens when there’s blood in the water, Izaya? Sharks start getting excited, to the point where all they can see is red and all they want is that blood in their mouth.”

Roppi tilted his head back to look at Izaya in a near creepy matter.

“I’m going to enjoy this.”

Roppi leaned forward so he was properly upright. In the next second, he was gone from that spot as he was charging Eijirou. Eijirou’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t let that stop his movements. Roppi’s feet left the ground as he swung his fist out in a punch. Eijirou caught Roppi’s fist and reached forward to grabbed one of his legs, under his knee. The muscle man turned around with Roppi in his hold and slammed Roppi against the wall. That grin never left Roppi’s lips.

Roppi placed his feet on the wall and pushed off. His head collided with Eijirou’s. the martial artist stumbled back. With the momentum on his side, Roppi held on to Eijirou’s wrist as he landed by the muscles man’s side. Immidiately, he grabbed Eijirou’s bicep and wrenched the arm back, pushing up on the limb. Eijirou called out in pain. The muscle man then clenched his teeth hard and pushed backwards. His shoulder blades slammed into Roppi’s fac

* * *

[]

Sonohara Anri sat on her bed with her phone in her hands. She was idling around on the Dollars site for no other reason than she was bored. A lot of the threads on the site were about Orihara Izaya and this new Hachimenroppi. She had seen the video and more videos had been posted that day of Izaya and Roppi having arguments on the streets. The audio was mostly chatter and cars driving by so Anri couldn’t make out any of the conversation the two were having but Roppi was looking increasingly annoyed. An encounter with a man who called them a faggot, Roppi was wearing a new and she was having a hard time swallowing the truth. The fact that a man like Izaya, who Saika herself said she hated, was able to find love built an irritation in the sword that resonated in Anri’s soul.

_**I love everyone but Izaya.** _

_**Izaya I cannot love.** _

_**He is not capable of being loved by me.** _

_**But he found love from another.** _

_**It’s not fair!** _

_**This person doesn’t deserve Izaya’s love!** _

_**He deserves my love!** _

_**I should love him!** _

_**I should take Izaya’s love from him!** _

_**I want to love Hachimenroppi!** _

_**Hachimenroppi deserves to be loved by me! Not by Izaya!** _

_**Love him! I love you, Hachimenroppi! I love you! I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you** _

Anri let out a sigh as she decided to ignore Saika’s mantra in favor of reading the Dollars site.

A post was added.

‘ _ **Speak of the devil…’**_ Anri thought.

**[Guys, I was taking a smoke break behind my workplace and Izaya nad Roppi stopped by! They didn’t know I was there!] [Video]**

Anri clicked the video.

The camera shook with the sound of something rubbing against the mic before it was elevated above a pair of trashcans. The camera focused on Izaya and Roppi. Roppi had Izaya pressed against the wall, the ‘mermaids’ back to the camera.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Izaya asked.

“ _Being jealous.”_

Comments started flooding under the video. Anri scrolled with the comments, the video detaching to scroll with her.

**[ooo, what did Izaya do this time?]**

**[Yay, more vlogs of IzaIza and Roppi-chan!**

* * *

_I love you I love you I love you I love you we just want to love you let us love you Mother wants to love you too we have to find them Mother wants to love you and your baby where did they go we have to find them find them so we can love them no our mother says not to hurt them leave them alone no our mother wants them wants the baby don’t hurt the pregnant one no our mother said to leave them alone we want to love them your mother can’t love them I love you I love you we want to love them Sakuraya and Shitsuo we want to love you stop running from us Mother wants us to help you run to us not to them find them Mother wants us to find them find them before the other children find them we want to love you we love you I love you_

Sonohara Anri’s head was a torrent of love-induced cacophony. Her brown eyes flashed red repeatedly. The children were fighting amongst themselves, working to please their ‘mothers’. Anri wasn’t sure what was going on. She took over Neikawa Haruna so long ago and all had been quiet with the children since. Was it possible Haruna regained her control? And who was this other ‘mother’ they were talking about? From all the voices, she could make out that there were two ‘mothers’ looking for this Sakuraya and Shitsuo people. The children were split, some wanting to love the two and the others trying to keep everyone away from the two.

Anri was home, sipping some tea and getting ready for bed. She had been enjoying her evening. She hadn’t thought about the demented children. She could say with confidence, she wasn’t the ‘mother’ that was looking for Sakuraya and Shitsuo. Until now, she wasn’t aware there was another mother besides Neikawa Haruna. Was it possible other children had developed like Haruna, becoming their own ‘mothers’ and controlling the mass of children?

That thought was terrifying. So much had happened because of Haruna. Anri’s peaceful every days were torn to sunder because of one ambitious Saika child. If there were two, Anri wasn’t confident she could keep her existence. Especially if one of the ‘mothers’ wasn’t Haruna. If both of these fighting ‘mothers’ were evolved Saika children, that would be three ‘mothers’ who could tear Anri’s quiet life asunder.

She had to put a stop to it. Now, before the people she cared for got involved. She had to act in case Mikado were to get hurt because of this fight. She had to.

With that decided, Anri grabbed a jacket and rushed to the door.

_I love you I love you I love you we want to love you we want to love you too_


	2. White Rabbit

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

He pushed his middle finger in all the way with little resistance. Such a simple acknowledgement made Izaya’s chest tight.

‘ _ **My body…really has gotten used to this…’**_

He shook his head, forcing the thought out of his mind.

‘ _ **It’s fine. It’s fine. Just…good behavior.’**_

Izaya tilted his head down and closed his eyes tight shut.

‘ _ **Good behavior is my way out of here, then I won’t have to do this anymore. Just have to endure. Endu—’**_

Izaya’s chest was tapped. The raven opened his eyes. The rabbits were looking at him.

“What?”

They looked at each other. They then shared a nod.

“What—hm nngh!”

The rabbit pulled his finger out.

“What?” Izaya looked down then up at them. “You’re not going to put it in immediately, are you?”

They shook their heads. The tallest rabbit pulled the ziplock out of his pocket and stripped the condom off. He then pulled out his PDA.

**[Dont look like you hate it so much]**

Izaya immediately glowered. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right. I should sing your praise as you molest and rape me.”

Neither responded. Instead the rabbit typed.

**[I didnt mean it like that. I meant we dont want to scare or upset you. So when you make those kinds of faces when we havent even started, we wont know if its what were doin or you just thinkin about unneccary things]**

“God, your text grammar is infuriating.”

The rabbit glowered. Izaya saw his brown eyes narrow in the eye holes.

Izaya chuckled and glanced to the side. “It’s not unnecessary stuff. I’d rather think than pay attention to what you two are doing to me.”

They looked at each other.

Then the tall rabbit pulled out his own ziplock bag. He pulled the condom off, put it in the baggy, closed and pocketed it.

“What?” Izaya cocked a brow.

The tallest rabbit typed.

**[youve been very stressed recently so we dont want to push you to hard. if you dont like it that much then that defeats the purpose]**

“Defeats the—so you _want_ me to enjoy this?”

**[of course]**

“So you want me to enjoy rape?”

The rabbits stood. The tallest shrugged and typed.

**[you enjoyed it physically**


	3. Continuation of the Species

“Why would you cheat on me?”

“…F-for my species…”

“Did you cheat on me?”

Roppi felt his hands shaking. His brows furrowed. He bit his bottom lip.

Shizuo immediately looked hurt, but his smile never faded. “Did you?”

Roppi clenched his teeth. He felt like he was going to cry as shame clamped around his heart. He couldn’t lie anymore. He closed his eyes tight shut and nodded.

Shizuo looked utterly disappointed. His smile fell for a moment. He tilted his head down.

“I did what I had to do!” Roppi yelled. “I didn’t think it would mean anything! I mean, I’ve cheated on all my partners and I only started dating you because you had good genes! I didn’t think I would start…liking you like this…I’ve never felt guilty before, but I fell so…terrible. I just don’t get it. Why the hell were you different?!” Roppi glared at him.

“So, it’s my fault?” Shizuo looked up at him with a glower.

“No, it’s not your fault.” Roppi shook his head. “I made my choice and did what I did with my own free will.”


	4. Depravity

“How the hell am I supposed to handle homosexuality when I’m a priest?”

“Leave the church and live your life with no fear.”

Shizuo’s brows furrowed with obvious confliction. He looked up at the raven with that look and a hint of fear.

“Are you crazy?” The blond growled. “Where would I even go? My friends are all here. These guys are basically my family!”

“A family that’s put a noose around your neck with fear.”

“You—”

“I’m sure they never meant to do such a thing like that, but it doesn’t change that they did. You will live the rest of your life in fear of getting caught. You’ll only ever know freedom if you leave and try to find your own way through this world.”

Shizuo was confused. “Why are you telling me shit like this? If I remain in the church, then this continues to be a dark desire.


	5. Heartstone

“N-Nii-san’s…” Tsuki started.

“Yes?” Tsugaru looked up.

“Hm?” Delic had a mouth full of food so he couldn’t respond any other way.

Tsuki hesitated. He glanced to the side as he cheeks flushed red. “Have…Have you ever been k-k-k-k-k-kissed by-by a Heart-Heartstone…?”

Both of the older brother’s eyes stretched wide. They then glanced at each other, sharing a look that Tsuki didn’t fully understand.

“Why do you ask?” Tsugaru inquired.

Tsuki pursed his lips as he stared down at his food. His cheeks were boiling hot now. “I…I-I-I…We-we-well…”

Tsuki glowered. He then closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

“When-when the Heartstone escape, he ki…kissed me. S-said I’ll…ne-never be able to escape him and I…I should live-live in fear…”

Delic’s eyes immediately narrowed. “Why the hell would he say that?”

“…I didn’t t-tell Shiki-san this…Bu-but I think the Heartstone I c-caught today was the one who bro-broke Psy’s legs.”

Both their eyes widened.

“He s-s-said he wouldn’t sho-show mercy to humans be-because humans never show mercy to his um…Aikélav or some-something like that…dr-drowning him and tre-treating him like a piece of meat…”

“…We can only assume that is the case.” Tsugaru stated.

“But!” Delic jolted forward. “But he did show you mercy, didn’t he? Are you hurt? Did he do something?”

“N-n-n-no!” Tsuki waved his hands. “I’m fi-fine! I mean, he…he did gr-grab me by my thr-throat.”

Delic immediately bristled, standing up.

“Bu-bu-bu-but I’m fi-fine! He didn’t squ-squeeze! He just he-held me there!”

“And he kissed you?”

“…Well…” Tsuki glowered, glancing to the side. “He-he more of spat in-in my mouth.”

Delic looked livid. Tsugaru glowered at the table.

“We should tell Shiki-san.” Tsugaru stated. “This Heartstone has proven to be violent. He might be a danger to us—particularly you.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide. “W-wait! N-no, we can-can’t! Shi-Shiki-san—we don’t know what Shiki-san wil-will do to him!”

“Nothing is more dangerous than a hunter becoming the hunted, Tsukishima. We can’t take the risk.”

“Bu-but…Nii-san, what if Psy did to me what he did to Virus? Wouldn’t you start hating people too?”

“Virus?”

“He said Psy’s Heartstone’s name was Virus. And-and he seemed to know about our-our tradition! He was angry about that t-too! Saying us humans have-have been treating Heartstone’s like…penis sleeves…” Tsuki’s voice dropped with his last two words. He then cleared his throat. “He-he’s angry. That doesn’t mean he-he needs to be put down.”

“Unless he kills someone. Premeditated murder. Dropping Psy from that high could have killed him if he landed wrong. This Heartstone obviously doesn’t value human life.”

“He’s a Hearstone! To expect someone of a different species to value human life is conceited! That’s like asking a bear to regard humanity as anything more than potential food!”

“But Hearstone’s have a sentient intelligence. They’re able to think like we do, comprehend and understand our language and concepts. Bear’s only attack if threatened or hungry. A Heartstone would only attack with malicious intent.”

“…He’s angry. That doesn’t make him a killer. He could have killed me, but he didn’t.”

“In exchange for always being able to find you.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Is-is that what he did?”

“A Heartstone’s saliva has an ungodly amount of pheromones in it.” Delic stated. “That’s why it tastes so sweet. Heartstone’s usually only kiss someone they want to consider their life-mate, so they’ll always be able to find them again.”

“O-oh. Shi-Shiki-san didn’t explain th-that.”

“Shiki-san doesn’t know that.”

“Then-then how do you know?”

“My Heartstone told me.”

Tsuki fell silent for a moment. “Sti-still…”

“I have to agree with Tsuki though, Tsuga-Nii.” Delic looked at Tsugaru. “The fact that Tsuki’s shows that it might have been a bluff. To scare Tsuki off from ever hunting Heartstone’s again. If he was serious about not showing mercy to human’s, Tsuki wouldn’t be here.”

“…Be that as it may—”

“This guy sounds angry. Not murderous. I don’t think he’ll come for Tsuki.”

“However, a Heartstone would not waste its kiss on a human unless they intend to meet with them again.”


	6. Heartstone: Pink and Blue

Tsugaru woke to the sound of a fight outside the house. It sounded like it was coming from Toudai's room, in which he went into the girl's room. Toudai was already awake and the two look out the window.

Outside, two Watcher's were kicking the ever loving shit out of Tsushiro. A baton across his back, a boot to the stomach, the two guardmen had little to no mercy as they beat him up. Tsugaru could hear them yelling so he cracked the window open, not enough that they would notice but enough that he could hear.

“—Kurashi house! We've given you more than enough warnings!”

“Come on, big guy, fight! You're always kicking the shit out of Tsugaru, why can't you put up a decent fight, huh?!”

the two stopped their actions to glare down at Tsushiro.

“You get it now. You're nothing but a fucking bully! You can't pick on someone your own size so you beat up on a fucking kid!”

“I'm telling you, if murder was legal, I would have killed this excuse of a man and tossed his body to the Heartstone's!”

One of the Watcher's squatted down. “This is your last warning. If we catch you on the Kurashi property again, the council will decide what to do with you. And I pray to this God you worship that it'll be the death penalty.”

Tsushiro glared up at him. “You're all a bunch of devil worshipers controlled by Satan! God will invoke his wrath upon you, be sure of it!”

“Oh, I quiver in fear.” The Watcher rolled his eyes. “Now, for the last time, _go home_!”

Tsushiro glared. But did not argue. The beat man pushed himself to his feet and hobbled away.

“You shouldn't do that.” Toudai said, closing the window all the way.

Tsugaru looked down at her. “Shouldn't do what?”

“Smile.”

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realized he was smiling! But even then, he couldn't feel guilty about it.

“He deserves it.” Tsugaru said.

“I know he does.” Toudai went back to her bed. “But you shouldn't smile at violence.”

“I'm smiling at just desserts.”

The girl let out a sigh. “Let's just go back to sleep.”

Tsugaru shrugged. “I'm awake now. I'll just watch TV or something.”

“Alright. Just not too loud. Try not to wake Dad.”

“I won't.”

Tsugaru spent the next two hours watching TV before he got up to make breakfast for everyone. By the time he was done, Toudai woke up. Delic came next, then came Tsuki. Diamond didn't arrive at all, which prompted Toudai to check in on him. She got him a small bowl of food before eating as well.

By noon,


	7. Love! Or Lack There Of

[]

Roppi stared at Tsuki with a cocked brow.

“Do you really need to ask?” Roppi grumbled. “Do I look like I've ever had fun?”

They too we sitting in the library. It was after school and most of the students and teachers had left. The librarian—another Omega—liked Roppi so he'd let them stay after, even left a spare key with the raven to lock up the library once they were done. Whenever Roppi used the library, he'd lock the doors then leave the spare under the librarian desk.

“W-well, would you like to?”

“Hah?”

“I g-get a good allowance and don-don't really have much to do with it. S-so, I can afford quite a b-bit of um, of stuff.”

“Heh, you got enough for a bed?”

“Y-yes, actually.”

Roppi fell silent.

“W-would you like-like me to get you a b-bed?”

“Don't be stupid.” Roppi looked away. “Like I could fit something like that in my apartment.”

“Th-then what about a-a futon?”

“Unless I can lift it myself, then no.”

“We-well, they make light um, lightweight futons. We-we can at le-least go see, ya know?”

“No thanks. I don't need an Alpha to spoil me.”

“I'm not spoiling you.”

“Butllshit.”

“N-no. I just want-want to make sure you have the ba-basic neccessities.”

“I've got the basic. A got a hair brush, toothbrush, blankets and pillows, a roof over my head and food in my belly. I'm better off than other Omega's.”

“Bu-but I'd like fo-for you to be better off for-for yourself. So, I-I want to know if you nee-need anything.”

Roppi grumbled. “I'm not going to brown-nose an Alpha. I can take care of myself.”

“You're not-not brown-nosing. An-and I'm not trying to take care of-of you. I just have money-money sitting in my bank account th-that I don't need.”

“You have a bank account?”

“Ye-yes, my-my parents made one fo-for me. Wh-when I turn eigh-eighteen, the-they'll have to sign it, um, sign it over in my-my name.”

“When do you turn 18?”

“February 23rd.”

“So, it'll be your bank account before you graduate.”

Tsuki held a malicious smile. “Yeah, that's wh-what I'm banking on.”

“Pun intended?”

“What...oh!” Tsuki blushed then chuckled.

Roppi laughed softly. “You're a sneaky little shit, you know that?”

“I know. I have to be to do anything without my parents knowing.”

Roppi stared at him for a moment. “I also noticed that stutter of yours disappears when you start talking about your parents. You faking it or—”

“Delic-Nii ended up taking me to a psychiatrist when my parent's went over sea. He explained my stutter is complete psychological. It was implied that if I were to break away from my parents, I'd probably lose my speech impediment. My parents found out I was in contact with Delic-Nii and told me I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore. They threatened to file charges for stalking against Delic-Nii if he talked to me again.”

“Harsh.”

“Y-yeah.”

“What's wrong with Delic?”

“D-Delic-Nii disowned our parents. He wa-wanted to be a singer and he-he actually has a b-band. I...really like his music.”

“I'm guessing your parents would shit bricks if they found out you listened to his work?”

“Ye-yeah. I can't b-buy any albums. Bu-but, that's the first thing I'm go-going to do when I graduate. If...I can seperate from my p-parent's, I mean.”

“What's the name of your brother's band.”

“Ps-Psychedelic Dreams.”

Roppi's brows rose. “Really? Psychedelic Dreams? I love their songs! I have all their albums. They've been out for, like, three years.”

“Yeah. Nii-san's five years older than me.”

“What about that Tsugaru?”

“He's five years older than Delic.”

Roppi cocked a brow. “Your all five years apart?”

“Y-yeah.”

“And Tsugaru claimed religious exemption?”

“Ye-yeah. He joined the Shinto religion an-and denounced worldly desires. He-He lives in a shrine down in Shinjuku. Our-our parents could-couldn't fault him for that and they st-still talk to him every now and again.”

“Hm. Your parents sound like shit.”

“M-my family comes from a long line of alpha's. We us-used to be Rank S from wh-what our family tree says. But it w-was diluted because our ancestors bred with Omega's. So n-now, we're Rank A2.”

“HA! So they think that you can fuck your way back to S rank! How sad.”

“Th-that's why I want no part in their plans.”

“I'm sure.” Roppi chuckled.

Tsuki sighed. “We-well, anyway, do-do you want to go anywhere? Or ne-need anything?”

Roppi looked at him. Then looked away. “Going on about that again?”

Tsuki only stared at him.

Roppi glanced at him again. “Honestly, I don't need stuff. Money is far more useful than presents.”

“Th-that's fine. How much?”

“...2000 Yen is fine.”

Tsuki cocked a brow. “2000 yen doesn't g-go very far.”

“I'm only going to use it for food.”

Tsuki jolted. “2000 yen does not go very far, es-especially for food!”

“Yeah, it does. 2000 yen is enough to get a months worth of instant ramen.”

“Th-that is not healthy.”

“So? Food's foods.”

“Yo-you're going to get-get clotted arteries at the a-age of 25.”

“I'll be fine. I only eat once a day anyway.”

Tsuki heart clenched. “That's not nomral, Ro-Roppi-san.”

“For you. I'm an Omega.”

Tsuki clenched his jaw.

Then he stood. Abruptly, his chair screeching back loudly made Roppi jolt and his eyes widen.

“I'm t-taking you out to dinner.”

“Eh? Wait—”

Tsuki grabbed Roppi's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

“Don't manhandle me!”

“So-sorry.” Tsuki let go and instead hooked his index finger around Roppi's. “Come on, let's go, Roppi-san.”

“Oi, wait a minute, Tsuki. What if someone your parent knows sees us.”

“We'll go to Shinjuku then.”

“That's half-an-hour by train!”

“It's fine. No one will know who I am there. And so long as you're with me, no alpha will bug you.”

“Unless an A1 shows up.”

“That won't happen.”

“This is sketchy—”

“I promise I won't let anything bad happen, Roppi-san.”

* * *

**[]**

Tsukishima looked around the crowd of students, parents, and teachers. Whenever the confetti went off and everyone cheered their accomplishment of graduation, Tsuki became blind-sided by raising hands. Students started shoving him as they tried to get out of the rows of chairs. The result was him losing Roppi and losing himself in the crowd. He couldn’t even find his family in the sea of bodies. But he wasn’t necessarily interested in his family. His brothers weren’t allowed to attend his graduation else his parents would have caused a scene so only his mother and father saw him walk on stage. That notion made him feel hollow but it’s not like he could say anything to his parents about it.

Tsuki sighed as he pushed through the crowd. He decided he’d become a wallflower until his parent’s found him or the crowd cleared. But first he had to reach the wall, and that was the problem. There were people everywhere and he had to keep dodging and weaving in order to get past anyone. He didn’t have to courage to shove anyone out of the way and no one could hear him when he asked by.

The poor blond was starting to get annoyed and upset. People ignored him or were shoving him to get by. His arms were hurting from the swinging elbows and his shoes were scuffed from people stepping on his toes. He just wanted out of the crowd.

‘ _ **Just get me out of here.’**_

“Hey!” Someone grabbed his wrist.

Tsuki looked over his shoulder with a glare. Then he saw who it was. He instantly smiled.

“Roppi-san.”

“This way.” The raven turned and pulled Tsuki.

“Eh?”

Roppi said nothing as he led Tsuki across the room. Roppi had no problem giving people a shove to get by. He said ‘excuse me’ and ‘move please’ but when that didn’t work, Roppi just shoulder-checked the people who were to self-involved with themselves to take notice of the Omega. Roppi got called a couple of harsh names but the raven held his head high and kept walking.

They finally made it to the wall. In which the two took a seat in two of the folded chairs. Roppi propped his arm on his knee and rested his chin on his hand, looking extremely bored. Tsuki sat normally with his hands in his lap.

“Thank you, Roppi-san.”

“For?”

“I cou-couldn’t get through the-the crowd.”

“Figured that was the case. I was watching you for a bit and you looked like a lost sheep.”

Tsuki looked down at his shoes. ‘Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was cute to watch.”

Tsuki smiled.

“So, I’m assuming you were looking for me, yeah?”

“Eh?”

Roppi gave him a side-longed glance, his red eyes narrowed. “Did you forget?”

“O-oh, no, I-I didn’t forget.”

Roppi stared at him. Tsuki stared at him.

“You gonna ask, or…?” Roppi glowered at him.

“O-oh! Um, so-sorry!”

Roppi rolled his eyes and looked away.

“U-um, so-so, Ro-Roppi-san. Have you…decided on what you want to do? About my offer?”

Roppi looked back at him. He faced him completely, red eyes locked onto red eyes.

But neither of them said anything as a loud voice was heard over the commotion of the crowd.

“TSU~”

It became closer.

“KI~”

Neither of them knew where it was coming from but it was definitely getting louder.

“SHI~”

Tsuki looked at Roppi confused. Roppi looked past Tsuki.

“MA!”

“GWAAH!”

A heavy weight slammed into Tsuki’s back. Tsuki slammed his feet against the ground to keep himself from falling over. Arms wrapped around him and hugged him tight.

* * *

**[]**

**[Meet me at my place. I wont show you the way so youd better of remembered]**

The text came suddenly not even the day after their graduation. Tsukishima had wanted to ditch his family and go find Roppi, but the raven seemed to have disappeared as soon as he got his diploma and Tsuki couldn’t escape his proud (gloating) parents as they sang Tsuki’s praise for graduating. Then they went to dinner, Tsuki had to meet several different type of people—all of which said that they would love to give Tsuki a job so he could get proper work experience—then went home to ‘be with the family before he leaves to become a man’.

He was going to text Roppi that day, but the raven beat him to it. So, Tsuki left the house and headed to the ‘Omega district’ of Ikebukuro.

The blond got lost. That was no surprise to him. He always got lost. He had the worse sense of direction, even as an Alpha. But he was able to find his way again.

Because on the wind, he could smell something delicious. Something that made his mouth water and his loins tremble. He wanted to reach that scent. Immediately. Before someone stole it from him. It was the scent he had longed for for so long and it was leading him straight to the source.

‘ _ **Roppi-san. Roppi-san. Why can I smell him? Has he gone into heat again? Is his window open? What if another Alpha were to smell him? Roppi-san…’**_

Tsuki ran through the streets and before long he reached his destination. He ran up the steps to the door that his the strongest scent. He opened it without hesiatation.

“Roppi-san!” Tsuki yelled.

He slammed the door behind him and went straight to the bedroom.

And there he was. Hachimenroppi


End file.
